JackDaniel's
by corbeauprophet
Summary: petit oneShot sur un jours de Saint Valentin. Slash Jack/Daniel


**Note de l'auteur**: Bon! Je sais que la Saint-Valentin est passée depuis un certain temps mais bon...il fallait que j'écrive ça donc voilà, c'est fait.

Je tiens à remercier AissriKawaii pour m'avoir relut et corrigé.

**disclamer:** Stargate ne m'appartiens pas, je n'ai fait que vol...emprunté les personnages pour une durée indéterminée. (je les rends après, promit!) et je ne suis pas rémunéré.

* * *

Jack Daniel's

Le docteur Jackson poussa un soupir. C'était le dixième (ou plus) depuis qu'il avait commencé la traduction de tablettes en provenance de P8X-quelque-chose. Il avait beau aimer son travail, la solitude de son bureau surchargé de documents et d'artefacts de toutes sortes lui pesait. Surtout depuis qu'IL était parti.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Jack avait eu une promotion, et quelle promotion ! Le Général Jack O'Neill avait dirigé quelque temps la base du SGC puis il était partit pour les hautes sphères militaires. Lui qui détestait obéir à la hiérarchie… Daniel avait toujours trouvé ça d'une ironie frappante.

De ce qu'il savait, son ami était heureux là où il était. Leur travail respectif leur prenait tout leur temps. Ils ne s'étaient pas re-contacté depuis… Depuis bien trop longtemps.

Daniel déglutit. Le départ de Jack lui avait laissé comme un gros trou dans la poitrine. Le militaire représentait bien plus qu'un ami à ses yeux, mais il n'avait jamais osé dévoiler ses sentiments. A personne. Surtout pas au principal intéressé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre. Onze heures et demie. Les autres étaient rentrés chez eux. Il s'était souvenu, presque malgré lui, que dehors, de nombreux couples fêtaient la saint Valentin. Lui même ne s'en était jamais soucié. Quand il vivait avec Sha're sur Abydos le calendrier terrien avait perdu toute son importance. Quand il était revenu il n'avait jamais eu personne pour qui s'en donner la peine. A part Jack. Mais bon, Jack avait toujours été hétéro et il n'était plus là, à présent.

Un nouveau soupir s'éleva pour aller mourir avec les autres. La pièce devait être pleine, désormais, de leurs fantômes invisibles.

Finalement, trop fatigué pour se concentrer, l'archéologue ferma ses livres et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il était temps de rentrer.

Il ouvrit son casier et se figea sur place.

Son regard parcourut le vestiaire silencieux, attendant le signe d'une blague. Rien ne vint, il était seul. Il revint à son casier. Ses mains tremblaient à peine.

Il prit l'objet qui trônait sur ses affaires et un sourire illumina son visage. C'était une bouteille de Whisky. Une bouteille ordinaire mais orné d'un ruban maladroit. Une bouteille de « Jack Daniel's ». Aucune étiquette ou petit mot de la part du généreux donateur, mais c'était inutile. Daniel ne connaissait qu'une seule personne dont l'humour serait assez débile pour faire ce genre de jeu de mot.

Une agréable chaleur se diffusait dans son estomac alors qu'il pointait et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Jack ne l'avait pas oublié et il avait même prit la peine de se manifester. Un espoir trop longtemps enfoui rejaillit lorsque sur le parking de la base, il aperçut une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

_ Projets pour la soirée, Danny-boy ?

Jack avait l'air nerveux et c'était réciproque. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la voiture, Jack en tête. Le cœur du jeune homme battait à lui en faire mal. Si c'était encore une blague pourrie, il allait sûrement commettre un meurtre. Mais l'attitude nerveuse et tendue de l'homme qu'il connaissait maintenant depuis bientôt sept ans lui prouvait que l'autre n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux.

_ Daniel, je…Enfin, voilà…on…

Le grand général de l'armée de l'aire avait viré au rouge écarlate. Alors qu'il s'emmêlait dans son propre discours, marmonnait des choses au sujet de conseil de Jaffa inutiles et de recommandations ridicules de la part d'une certaine Sam, Daniel comprit à quel point il lui avait vraiment manqué.

Il ne voulait plus jamais subir ça et puisque l'autre n'avait pas l'air de vraiment maîtriser la situation, l'archéologue se dit qu'il devait agir. Il tenta le tout pour le tout.

Jack retrouvait à peu près le fil de ses pensées. Assez pour faire la déclaration enflammée qu'il avait mit plusieurs jours (semaines) à préparer et apprendre (pire qu'un rapport). Il fut stoppé dans ses projets lorsque la bouche de l'homme qu'il aimait coupa net le précieux fil (avant de le rouler en boule et de le jeter au loin).

De toute façon ils s'étaient toujours compris à demi-mot.

Le baiser ne s'approfondit pas plus et la voiture démarra. Plus tard, ils approfondiraient ce baiser qui n'avait été qu'un avant-goût prometteur de la soirée. Plus tard, ils mangeraient des plats qui attendaient déjà, devant la cheminée, chez Jack. Plus tard, ils auraient une longue, très longue discussion. Plus tard encore, ils s'interrogeraient, devraient affronter toutes sortes d'obstacles (ils étaient de vrais aimants à problèmes, tous les deux).

Mais pour l'instant ils étaient ensembles. Juste ensemble, sans avoir besoin de parler.

Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment eu besoin.

Fini ! ^^

* * *

J'accepte toutes les review, critiques, surtout si c'est constructif donc surtout n'hésitez pas! :)


End file.
